The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana.times.Kalanchoe laciniata, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Yellow African`.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new interspecific Kalanchoe cultivars with interesting flower colors and good postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana culivar Nadia, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified Kalanchoe laciniata seedling selection as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Yellow African was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at Hinnerup, Denmark, by the Inventor, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.